Losing myself, desperately searching for trust
by Talia345
Summary: Alex is raped after her senior prom, she knows who he is. He keeps coming back. About her losing who she is, and sinking deep into depression and losing herself as she desperately looks for someone to trust and to talk to. WARNING: trigger: rape, violence, language, abuse, cutting, eating disorder. i'm not great at summaries, but please read. DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN MODERN FAMILY
1. Down Hill

OKAY! Hi guys, this is my first story! I do not own modern family. warning for sexual scenes, violence, language, abuse, self harm all that stuff! reviews and criticism are welcome, PM me with suggestions or requests, i will do my best to fill a story request.

SET AFTER ALEX'S JUNIOR PROM

Alex's POV

He hasn't called me back. I wasn't good. I knew it. He took it, kept it and ran away with it. My virginity. He was the wrong one to 'give' it to. I feel now like he took it, like I lost it. No, he _stole_ it. I'd said no at first, told him I didn't want to, but he assured me that everything was going to be ok. I said no throughout all of it, but went through the motions, knowing that if I didn't, things would end up worse. I let him do it. My virginity is gone, I won't ever get it back, and it's with the wrong person.

He tore through me when it happened. Not only did he break the seal, but I could tell that he left tears in me, everywhere. There are bruises; he was really, _really_ rough. My inner thighs hurt, my side hurts, my wrists and ankles hurt. My heart hurts. One word swirls around in my head; one word that terrifies the living snot out of any girl who hears it: Rape.

I ran into the bathroom, shoving the door closed, I ended up dangling over the toilet, losing dry- heaving before emptying the contents of my stomach. I crumbled to the floor when I was done, managed to flush the toilet. I looked up at the door, half expecting to see someone standing there, looking at me. I lunged at it, locking it. I rinsed out my mouth with mouthwash before finding myself on the floor again. I opened the cabinet under the sink, and grabbed a razor blade. I looked at it, leaning against the wall, brought it to my wrist and did the unthinkable.

~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~

Claire's POV

Alex had been acting really strange lately. She seemed withdrawn. She's never really been like this, I was worried. What if something had happened to her? My thoughts swirled around in my head. She didn't talk much, didn't eat much, slept a lot, I hope her grades are okay. I began to wonder if they were slipping too. I noticed after a few days of medium heat, that Alex was wearing long sleeved shirts, wore a minimum of capri-lengthed pants. When I asked her about it, she just said that it was comfy for her, and she didn't feel hot. I'm beginning to worry about her. But I can't help her if she doesn't talk to me… or anyone for that matter.

~~~~DINNER~~~~

Main POV

"Luke! Girls! Dinner!" Claire yelled. She placed the mashed potatoes and peas on the table, along with the brisket she'd bought from the market. Luke and Hayley rushed down the stairs, leaving Alex to clomp down them like she'd been doing since she'd withdrawn. They all sat down to eat, heaping piles of food onto their plates. Alex didn't get much, a few forkfuls of potatoes, a couple small spoons of peas, and barely enough brisket to feed a Chihuahua. "Is that all you want sweetheart?" Claire asked, looked meaningfully at Alex. "Yeah mom, I'm really not that hungry tonight." They ate in silence.

Alex still had most of her food on her plate when she asked to be excused. When she cleaned her plate and went upstairs, Claire looked at Phil, concern filling in her eyes. "What's wrong with Alex?" Claire looked at Hayley, who'd posed the question, then at Phil, "She just hasn't been feeling well for a couple of days, that's all." The room fell back into an awkward silence as they rest of the family finished their food.

When dinner was over, and the dishes had all been cleared and cleaned, Phil and Claire went upstairs to the girls' room. "Hayley," Claire said, "would you mind letting us talk to your sister?" Hayley gave a slight nod and quietly left. Phil and Clair sat down on Alex's bed, who drew her knees to her chest, and scooted into the corner. "Alex, is something bothering you?" Claire asked, "You really haven't seemed yourself for the past couple of days." "I'm fine mom, I just don't feel well." "We can't help you, Alex, if you don't talk to us or someone else" Phil stated. "I'm fine." Alex got up and grabbed the towel at the end of the bed. "I'm going to shower."

Alex's POV

"I'm going to shower," I told them, retreating to the bathroom, leaving them sitting there feeling defeated. I stripped my clothes and turned the hot water on, steaming and fogging the bathroom within minutes. I washed it all away, the blood, the tears, the _sin_. When I was done, I stepped out, turned the switch for the fan and just waited. When the bathroom cleared from the steam, I looked at myself in the mirror. The cuts hadn't healed, the bruises were nasty, and my body looked disgusting. Dressing, I retreated to the warmth of my bed, and shoved myself far beneath the covers.

In the middle of the night, my phone rang. A text.

**I'm at the window. Let me in. –Dylan**

**Why are you here?-Alex**

**I'm not done with you. Open the window or you get it bad.-Dylan**

Fear coursed through my veins, slowly, so I didn't wake Hayley, I slipped out of bed, and opened the window, letting in her boyfriend. He pinned me quietly but roughly against the wall, smashing his lips against mine. Pushing me onto my bed, I gave a soft whimper. I didn't want to wake Hayley, she couldn't know about this. "If she wakes up" he growled into my ear, "you both die." I cringed. His hands greased over my body like slime. He pulled off my shirt, staring at my breasts. He slid his hands over my breast, and then around my back to undo the bra clasp, I fought for a moment, but he pinned me harder. When it was gone, he slammed his mouth on my breast. When he was done there, he slipped his hand into my bottoms, and proceeded to violently rape me.

He finished and left. Hayley never even stirred. I jumped up, and ran to the bathroom, naked, but clothes in arms. I grabbed a washcloth and held it under the sink. I ran it over my bloodied body. Dry heaving over the toilet, I wiped my mouth with the 'clean' side of the cloth. I proceeded to dress, and then found my solace. In the bottom drawer, in my make-up bag, there was the razor blade. It sliced through my flesh like it was butter, leaving more blood, and a wash of release, as I calmed slightly. I went back to mybed, crawled on top of the bloody sheets, and under the unscathed comforter, and finished out my sleep with nightmares to take the place of my dreams. I awoke and covered the blood stains. I looked up, Hayley stood at the door of the bathroom, leaning against the frame, dangling a bloody rag from one finger. I stared at it in horror. It was mine, from last night that I neglected to dispose.

Shit.

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?

review, pm me, do anything, criticize, all is welcome.

QUESTIONS!

1. did you like it?

2. should i continue?

3. what should happen next? what should her bloody towel excuse be?

4. should she be preggo?

5. who should she confide in?


	2. Gloria

Hey everyone, I see that not a lot of people have read, but I hope that changes. I know about the errors when Gloria is talking, I wanted to try and mimick her on the show, but there's only so much I can try to do.

Here is chapter 2

REVIEWS=UPDATES

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MODERN FAMILY.

_ Hayley came out of the bathroom. Last night's bloody rag dangling from her finger. I realize I'd forgotten to dispose of it._

_Shit._

Alex POV

Dammit. There was no easy way to get out of this. Tears were in her eyes, even though she may not know what it means. Her eyebrows went up, expectantly.

"Oops" I said, "I-I-I got a um- Bl-Bloody nose l-last n-night, an-and must have f-fo-forgotten to th-throw away the r-rag."

"You're lying through your teeth Alex!" she yelled. "I'm really not!" I retorted. She scoffed, rolled her eyes, and turned around, tossing the dirty rag in the trash. She breezed past me and out the door. I crumbled to the floor, crying. Curling into a ball, I allowed myself to cry._ No one could know the truth, _I told myself. I froze when my mother walked through the door.

Claire POV

I walked to the girls' room. I didn't know what to think of Hayley's story about the rag, I didn't know whether to believe Alex, or think of the worst thing it could've meant. Alex doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would, but then again, she hasn't really seemed like Alex lately. "Alex" I raised my voice so she could hear, "What's this Hayley's telling me about a bloody rag and you getting a nose bleed in the middle of the-." I stopped short. There was Alex, curled into the fetal position, on the floor, sobbing. I rushed to her side.

Dropping to the floor, I pulled her into my arms, "Alex, honey, what's wrong? Alex? Baby, talk to me!" I cooed to her, holding her in my lap, shushing her, rubbing circles in her back. She didn't respond, just shook her head into my lap, and cried. I had to find out what was going on. She wasn't talking to me, she wasn't talking to Hayley, and I doubt she'd talk to Phil. I just don't know what to do with her.

Alex POV

After a few minutes, I realized what was happening. I pulled away abruptly, and looked at my mother in horror. What had I just allowed myself to do? I was crying, she was holding me, and I didn't understand why I allowed this to happen. She looked at me, on the brink of tears, "Please, baby." She said, "Tell me what's happening." I glared at her furious, "You wouldn't understand!" I screamed, "Get out!" "Alex, please, I just want to he-." I cut her off, my voice loud and harsh, "OUT!" I screamed.

I watched her leave. Running to the bathroom, I locked the door, grabbed the rag out of the trash, rinsed it, and took the razor from where I hid it, and slid down the wall. Upon landing on the cold tile, I swept the blade across my wrist, it turned red instantly. I knew I didn't want to end my life, so I was careful with how far I took the cuts. Well, I didn't want to end it yet at least.

Claire POV

I decided to talk to Gloria. She went through a rough point in her life, you know, moving to the U.S, and getting bullied. Maybe she could try talking to Alex, maybe get her to slip at least. It was an honest last resort. I didn't think she would talk to a guy, Hayley had already busted, she didn't talk to me, and there really wasn't another 'woman' for her to talk to. She was breaking my heart, and she may not even realize it.

When I pulled up, I got out, walked to the front door, and rang the bell. I waited for someone to answer it. The door flew open and I saw my dad, Jay, standing there.

"Hi dad" I said to him, leaning in for a hug. "Hi, what are you doing here?" He pondered. "I um. I wanted to talk to Gloria." I told him, "I wanted to see if she could help me with Alex." He knew what was happening with her, and nodded his head, opening the door wider and motioning me through.

"Gloria!" He yelled.

"Yes Jay? She responded

"Claire is here, wants to talk to you about Alex."

Gloria appeared, wearing a low cut, dark purple shirt, and jeans. Instead of outrageous heels, she wore sensible flats today. She leaned in for a hug and I returned it. She took my hand and led me to the upstairs sitting room, where she started asking questions.

"How is she?" She asked, her accent thick.

A tear slipped down my cheek. I took a deep breath and answered her. "She's- She's not good." I told her. I began to explain about the absentmindedness, how she was yelling, and crying, and the blood on the rag this morning, and how she changed in an instant. Gloria nodded her head, listening as I cried on about how my daughter seemed to break, and wasn't being put back together.

"Do jou theenk something happened to her?" Her eyes were filled with concern.

"I wouldn't know what else to think," I responded. "I was hoping maybe you could get her to talk, even if she just slipped a little, I mean, only if you're up to it." I told her, giving her the choice, letting her know that I would understand if she said no.

"I would love to try, even if it deedn't work, at least she would know that people are dere for her."

"Thank you so much Gloria, this really means a lot to me. I know it will to Phil too, he's really been put down about all of this. He just wants so bad to know what's happening with his little girl, and she just won't tell anyone. And I am just so grateful that you'll do this for us." I thanked her and drove home. Thinking about what I was going to tell Alex.


	3. Talking?

Hey Guys, so I hope you are reading these little tid-bits before you read the actual story because it could have some pretty important things.

To let you know:::::: more reviews=faster updates

Let me know what you think should happen and PM if you have an idea for a story you might want me to start. Anyway, enjoy! Once again, I know about the mistakes when Gloria is talking and in her point of view, I'm trying to mimic Sofia.

Main POV  
~~~~~~~AT HOME THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~

It was late in the afternoon. Alex had already taken a shower, and applied the makeup to cover the bruises that were still visible with the clothes she wore, like on her chest, and her face, and neck. She ignored Hayley's first few attempts to talk to her. Burying herself in her music, she looked at her journal and began to write, trying her best to tune out the girl who was on the brink of yelling at her.

Alex POV

I turned on my music and began to write in my journal, blocking Hayley out was not easy. I honestly felt bad, something was up with her sister, but there was no way in hell I was going to talk to her. She's never cared before, but now she does…I wonder why? "ALEX! Come on! Talk to me!" she yelled at me, "I know something's up! Just talk about it! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" she continued. I looked up at her, "Just talk to me Alex, I know it hasn't seemed like it, but I've always been here, I always will be, and I want to be now. You just never knew it because you refuse to ask for help!" she began to calm. Glaring, I pulled out my ear buds, "I can't tell you" I stated simply, my expression blank. "Can't. So…there is actually something to tell?" she deducted. Shit, I slipped, wait…when did she become smart enough to think about things that deeply? "You wouldn't understand" I snapped. She winced, "How would you know? There's a lot that I understand, you just don't know it because, once again, you never bother asking or telling!" She spat back at me. "It's too big" I barked, "You just wouldn't!" I yelled.

I jumped off the bed, and ran. Clutching my journal tightly to my chest, I didn't even know where I was going. I turned a couple corners and slowed. I continued walking, looking at the ground as I went, I turned a few more corners and found myself in front of a house. I knew this house. I knew it well, and I knew the person who lived there just might be able to help. I decided not to, turning on my heels I began to walk back. But my legs refused, and kept me rooted to the spot.

Gloria POV

What Claire told me jesterday was haunting me. I thought about what I might say when I started. I came up weeth telling her that she could trust me, and she could tell me anything, and that there were people in her life that wanted to help. I was going to tell her that I love her very much, and I would do anything for her to keep her saeefe. I began to gather my things, walking around, I thought more about eet. When I got out the de front door, turned to lock eet, but something caught my eye. There was Alex, standing at de curb, just staring at de house.

Alex POV

The house I was staring at was Gloria and Grampa Jay's house. I watched as Gloria came out, caught my eye for a millisecond and turned to lock the door. She did a double take and stared at me. Putting her hand to her brow to block the sun, she squinted her eyes to see better.

"Alex?" She called, "Ees that jou?" I began walking toward the house. She stood there with her hand on her brow, watching as I made my way up the driveway, and turned down the walkway to the front steps. I stopped at the bottom, and looked at her, not realizing that I was crying. She looked at me, concern and sorrow, mixed with uncertainty in her eyes. I watched as she unlocked the door and opened it. She turned to me and held out her hand, I glided up the steps and took it.

She pulled me upstairs and into the guest room, so we wouldn't be bothered, even though we both knew that Manny was on his way to my house, and Jay would be going out after that.

"So" she said, "What brings jou here?" Her eyes flitted to the journal I was holding; I hadn't noticed that I was still clutching it to my chest. "I really don't know" I whispered, she nodded her head, "I was fighting with Hayley, and I ran out, and found myself here…" I trailed off. Looking at her, I saw just how concerned she was.

"What were jou two fighting about?" She asked me. "She thinks there's something wrong with me like, something's going on in my life." I replied

"Is there?" I thought about it. I knew the answer; it was yes. But that wasn't the answer I gave her. "Not really" I told her shrugging. "Jour mom seems to theenk the same theeng."

My head snapped up to look at her, my mom? "My mom talked to you?" I asked her, my voice intentionally laced with worry and anger. She nodded. "What did tell you?" I asked her arrogantly, sticking my chin up. "She said that jou were very weethdrawn lately, you avoided deener, and deedn't eat much. She told me that jou would cry, and yell at her, and she said something about a bloody rag." "Alex, she really worried about jou. You know you can talk to any of the women in jour life." She told me, tears pooled in my eyes. She continued, "Jou can tell me and Claire anything, jou can probably even talk to Hayley."

I watched her face as she talked. The emotions danced around in her eyes. I could tell she meant it, that she cared, but I didn't know what to say. I could feel her watching me. How was I supposed to tell someone what happened to me? How was I supposed to start the sentence? I just didn't know what to do. A lump rose in my throat, my eyes burned trying to hold back salty tears. I took a careful breath.

"Jour safe Alex." She stated simply. I looked up at her, tears spilling over my cheeks. She got up from the bed where she was sitting, and moved to sit beside me on the chair I was sitting on. She put a hand on my back, and rubbed in circles. I leaned into her with my upper half. Hugging me, Gloria continued to coo at me and rub my back.

After about three minutes, I did something I never thought I would let anyone do: I handed Gloria my journal. I watched her turn to the bookmarked page. The page where it all began.


	4. Discovered

**Hi everyone, so here is your long awaited update, I am REALLY sorry about that, but I didn't really get feedback about it, and it is my fault that I got too absorbed in my other stories, and didn't check in on this one. Thanks so much!**

the underlined italics are the journal

_After about three minutes, I did something I never thought I would let anyone do: I handed Gloria my journal. I watched her turn to the bookmarked page. The page where it all began._

Gloria POV

I took the journal and looked at it; I noticed the bookmark and turned to it… I couldn't believe my eyes.

5/17/12

I can't believe it… why would he do this to me? Why was he even _there_? _He_ did this to me; he took _everything_ away from me. I can't believe I know him… I can't believe anyone would do this to me. 

I looked at Alex, tears slipped down her cheeks

I can't even bring myself to say or…write… what he did…h-he he _**raped**_ me…

There was a sob. I looked over at Alex, but she wasn't crying like that, she looked up at me. This was when I realized that it came from me.

5/20/12  a week ago

It felt good. The razor. I dragged it across my wrist and the blood pooled on the tile in the bathroom. I did it late last night. So no one would be awake to see me. To…catch me. 

He's come back. He came looking for Hayley. Mom let him wait upstairs in the room. What she didn't know is that he did it again. 

I could only try to guess who she was talking about. He was looking for Hayley? That boy of hers? What is his name? She was still crying; so was I.

5/22/12 5 days ago

I feel nothing but numbness. The razor takes that away, even though the feeling is pain, it's still a feeling. There is also relief that comes with the razor. It is relief of everything. Instant relief from the world; an instant escape. It's a high that I can't resist.

I continue to read; though I am unsure whether or not I want to know what is in this book.

5/26/12 _yesterday…_

He was here last night…he did it again… it was the middle of the night. I went into the bathroom and cut again… it felt really good. Haley found my rag though…I told her I got a bloody nose last night but she didn't believe me. She went and got mom and I started crying, I told mom she wouldn't understand and went to the bathroom to relieve. 

I couldn't believe what I was reading. She was…r_aped?_ She's _cutting_? How bad are…the…injuries?

5/27/12

Haley is yelling at me. She's saying that she knows I don't believe it, but that's she's here for me; she's telling me that I can talk to her. I can't tell her what her

It cut off. It must have been when she came over here. Did she walk the entire way? Surely no one drove her… "Alex…" I started; she looked up at me…a horrified look plastered to her face.

Alex POV

I could tell she was done when she looked over at me, tears streaked down her face but her make-up stayed strong. I was horrified; now that she was done, I couldn't believe that I'd let her read my journal…all but his name was in it: the cutting, the rape, the beating. "Alex…" she said, her voice cracked, cutting her off. She took my hand and led me into a bathroom.

No, no! This couldn't be happening! She wanted to see! "Alex" she said again, "roll up your sleeve." I stared at her, blank, I flinched the first time she reached out do it, and she reeled back. When he made her move to do it again, I only shrank, but I didn't flinch or jerk, and I didn't outright pull away. I let out a choked cry when her hand flew to her mouth upon seeing the first few inches of my arm.

Scratches, some pink and healing, some angry and red, laced around my arm, my wrist. She looked me in the eye, more tears spilling over her eyes. I watched as the first drop of beige colored tears dropped onto my jeans. More and more came after that and I realized what it meant: my make-up was giving up on me. I heard a loud gasp as a bruise began to reveal itself. "Oh, Mija…" she said before trailing. She swiped away some tears with her thumb, and looked at a bruise. I was awestruck, and I didn't know what to say.

I stood up; yep I was going to start running again. I walked out, earning a confused look from Gloria, "Where are you going?" she asked me, her voice intertwined with confusion, anger and sorrow, "Home" I told her bluntly.

"But, but you just got here, and I think we should talk some more, or at least you should let me look at some of your wounds, maybe fix them up a little bi…" I interrupted her, "No, and I would appreciate if this stayed confidential, give me three days to tell my mom, if she hasn't come to you and asked you if I told you, then don't tell her. If it's past three days, I would still rather you not tell." I grabbed my journal, clomped down the stairs and ignored her through the front door. I drowned out the sound of her yelling my name as I continued down the street.

Gloria POV

Uh oh. What am I supposed to do now? I mean, I know I should tell her mother or the cops, but I don't want her to hate me. Maybe I should tell her that I would give her the three days if she let me take a look at least at her stomach, and her back, and her arms. I kept calling after her, but she never stopped, and never turned around to acknowledge it.

Alex POV

I stalked home. I made my way through the front door to hear Hayley singing loudly in her room, the music turned up really loud; something she only did when no one was home. I tromped up the stairs and into our room. Halfway up, Hayley wasn't singing anymore. I stormed through the door to my room, and stopped to look around, where was Hayley? I swung around as the door slammed shut and backed myself into a corner, trying to become as small as possible.

I was scared, it reminded too much of…_it. _But it was just Hayley; I still couldn't help but be scared, it was the way she approached it all that scared me. She towered over me, looking less than amused, and even less happy.

"Talk."

**Did you like it?**

**How should Gloria handle this?**

**Should she tell Hayley?**

**Are you still interested in the story?**

**Any ideas?**

**Any critiques at all?**

**Again, I'm sorry about the delay in updation… I like that word... hehe :P**


	5. Too many

**So, I get that I don't update very often, but this story gives me some pretty serious writer's block. Did you notice that I didn't do Gloria's accent in the last chapter? I need appreciation for the things I do to help it flow for you. I mean, seriously, "was it really necessary for you to do Gloria's accent in your writing?" come on, I wouldn't criticize you for something like that, the way you do your stories, is your way. And I may not continue this because, it may not be the most original, but how many stories are there out there that are complete duplicates. Seriously, you can criticize, but I cannot continue on ONLY criticism. Enjoy…**

"_Talk" she growled._

Alex POV

I felt trapped. Hayley towered over me, glaring at me. There was no one to save me from her, she was alone, and I could tell by the singing. I didn't know what to do as her hand made its way toward me, "NO!" I screamed, she recoiled, her look of horror growing, "Please…" I sobbed, "Don't hurt me!" I whined between sobs, choking as the words burned through my throat. "A-Alex" she whispered, almost soothingly, "I-I would never h-hurt you" she choked out the last two words.

She squatted, looking me directly in the eyes, pulling my chin up with her index finger when I cast my gaze downward. "Alex, the _only_ thing I want to do right now is help. I _want_ to be here for you! I _want_ you to _talk_ to me! To _trust_ me! I _want_ you to _**talk**_ to me! I want to be your _**sister**_!" she began, accentuating some words she felt were necessary, and it didn't strengthen her argument; but how could I do that to her? How could I tell her that her boyfriend r…r…raped me? I couldn't make her deal with that. Make her deal with the pain of what she didn't know? I couldn't do that.

"I can't tell you" I said to her.

Hayley POV

"I can't tell you" she said to me, tears falling over her cheeks. Tears fell from my eyes, "Yes you can" my voice cracked mercilessly, I didn't want to hold myself together any longer, but I knew I had to be strong for my sister. Her chest heaved as she sucked in air, "He..." she started, "He…he raped me" her voice fell to a whisper, and I could _feel_ myself paling, getting lightheaded. _Raped? _What? I-I can't…raped? I needed to stay strong, I cleared my throat to strengthen myself, "Who? Alex, who raped you?" she stopped and looked me in the eyes, tears growing stronger, sobs getting louder, she collapsed into me, and I still wasn't sure what to do. I held her, cooing to her, hushing her, "Shhh, Who did this Alex? Who raped you?"

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "Alex, who? Please, please tell me!" my voice cracked again in desperation, I _needed_ to know. The broken look in her eyes tore me to pieces, "I'm sorry Hayley" she told me, "I'm so sorry" I couldn't understand, I didn't know what she was talking about. I asked her who, to please tell me, and she said sorry, like she did something wrong.

Suddenly, the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I choked on the thought, physically gagging, _Dylan? _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! He wouldn't. Sobs wracked her body, and I rocked her, cooing to her while scratching up and down her back with my fingernails. I'm failing at sorting my thoughts, but was interrupted when Alex tensed, and tensed hard. I could hear and feel the garage door. Mom? Oh how I hope so. I heard the door open and plastic bags rustling in the kitchen, "Hayley? Alex?" a voice called. MOM! "Mom? We're upstairs!" I heard her footsteps on the stairs as she made her way up to us.

Claire POV

I stomped up the stairs, and strolled into the girls' room, stopping short at the sight in front of me. "Alex? Hayley? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I fell to my knees before them on the ground where Hayley held Alex close in her arms. "What happened? Are you girls okay?" I asked again, concern dripping off my words, thick like honey. "Alex? Honey?" I started, scared about where this was going to go. Hayley stepped instead, "Mom…" I stared her in the eye, willing her to go on, "Alex was…Alex was raped."

I feel like I've been hit by a truck, then Alex starts to scream; "NO! HAYLEY! You told me you wouldn't tell! You told me I could trust you! Why would you do this?!" she screamed. I sat there, stunned, watching the scene play out before me, "I'm sorry! She had to know! You need help Alex!" Hayley yelled back, the tears she shed thickening her voice. "NO!" Alex screamed once more, and I allowed her to walk out the door; I looked over to Hayley, curled practically in the fetal position, completely broken and sobbing hysterically. I felt to numb to cry, so instead I pulled her to me, laying the top half of her body on my lap, and rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh, Hayley. Shhh, you did the right thing. Shhh, you're okay, Alex…Alex is going to be okay, and we're going to help her. Shhh…" I cooed, scraping my nails over her back to soothe her, but it didn't work, her sobs only got louder. How did this happen? How did this happen to my family? First it was me and Alex on the floor before she went who-knows-where? And now it's me and Hayley, after finding out exactly what had happened to my daughter. I couldn't help but feel like my family was shattering and that there was nothing I could do about it.

As we sat there on the floor, in our awkward position, with Hayley crying, I couldn't help but start to think up all the questions that were starting to toy with my logic and emotions. When did this happen? Why? _How? _The very last question danced around in my mind, but I didn't know how to pose the question, "Hayley, baby, do you…?" I couldn't finish the question, and my heart crumbled when Hayley looked up at me with sad, dark brown eyes willing me to go on. "Do you know…who?" I finally manage to choke out. She searched my eyes, hers seemed to fall even further, into a million new pieces; her silence was unbearable. "Hayley, please…" I plead with her.

She whispered, "…Dylan…"

**Alright, you all, I need to know that this a story that people want me to continue. Review, review, review, but please try to limit your rudeness, I don't always take well to it, you can criticize, but for the love of what-the-fuck-ever, please don't be rude!**


	6. Found

_**Hey everyone, I appreciate the kind words this time. It means a lot. I didn't mean to lash out in the**_** last A/N, I get heated pretty quickly. Anyway, please don't ever hesitate to tell me if you have thought or ideas for the story, and if you feel like it's embarrassing for everyone to see, PM me, I have a strict no-judgment policy, promise! Anyway, I know I'm mean with the updates, but like I said writer's block and school is REALLY picking up! Review, favorite, follow, alert, PM, whatever!**

_She whispered "…Dylan…"_

Hayley POV

Oh my god. The words tasted like poison as they came from my mouth, rolling off my tongue in a slimy, disgusting way. Alex ran out, but I didn't hear any doors slam, so it didn't sound like she left. Currently I'm curled in my mother's arms, in the fetal position, on the floor, in my room; sobbing hysterically; fresh boughs of the hysteria at the realization began to settle about what had happened, how, and who. Alex will never forgive me; I told her biggest secret, even after I promised to keep it. My mom continued to rake her fingernails over my back, snapping me into reality once again.

"Shhh honey, Shhh, you did the right thing. Shhh, we're all gonna make it through this. Shhh, you're okay." I didn't feel okay, I didn't feel safe, and I didn't feel as though I could handle this. I wanted to know exactly what was going through mom and Alex's heads; I wanted to know how they felt. I wanted to know how his was going to be fixed. Her voice interrupted my thoughts once again.

"I'm going to go find Alex alright?" she asked me, trying to keep her voice calm and steady. It didn't work though; I could hear her tears, thick in the back of her throat, wrenching their way into sight.

Alex POV

Numb. This is what I feel. Is it a feeling? Numb? Is it possible to _feel _numb? I know the answer now…yes. I could hear her crying, but not their conversation. Under the desk in the office, I hear the click of my mother's heels on the wood stairs. Slowly but surely they begin to scope out my hiding spot. My breathing becomes ragged as the footsteps draw closer and closer, and before I know it, I am watching the feet in front of me, on the other side of the chair. All at once, they face me, and step back, magically pulling the chair with them. I whisper my plea silently, but with all the desperation in the world.

"No" I say quietly. As soon as my barrier is out of the way, my mom's knees come into sight and then her face, red with unshed tears. "Alex, honey" she says desperately, "Please, please come out. I'm not mad, there's nothing to be ashamed of, and I just want to help. That's all I've ever wanted to do."

Her outstretched hand entices me to take it, but I am still too numb, I am still too tired, and I am still too paralyzed. She drops her hand, and he head, staring at the floor, and I can see her trying to contain a shudder, a hysterical one, but it doesn't work as well as she thought it would. I still know that she's crying. She puts her hands out behind her and gets on the floor in front of me, sitting there, watching me. Scooting closer, I can feel myself tensing, getting ready to either flee somehow, or to cower further under the desk. Holding out her arms, she brings me into her, holding my head to her chest, my body to hers, and her chin on top of my head, hushing my now sobbing frame.

"Shhh, Alex, honey, its okay, everything's alright. Mom-mommy's got you. Momma's got you. You're okay, he can't hurt you anymore. Shhh" she repeated, making my crying hysterical. I allow myself to melt; into her arms, I just melt, letting everything go. The phone rings, and my eyes meet my mom's with a look of horror, and she mirrors my look, only because she's surprised to see it on my face.

"Shhh, its okay" she tells me, smoothing my hair and pressing my head back down to her chest.

"Haley!" she yells

"Can you grab that?" there is a rustling from upstairs, and I can hear her talking into the phone. Her voice… I-it's raspy, l-like she's been crying.

"Hello? Hi Aunt Gloria…Alex? She went there? Yeah, she's here…my mom? Downstairs with Alex…sure, I'll bring her the phone…yeah…" she thumps down the stairs in silence and pauses outside the door.

"Gloria? I love you… I wanted you to know that…yeah I know…here she is…bye" she hands the phone to mom and catches my gaze. I stare into her eyes, only slightly puffy and red from her crying; the hold so much. I can see that she is tired, sad, alone, frightened… and I can see that she feels betrayed.

"Yeah Gloria" mom says.

"Yes, I have her…yes she is fine… yeah, Gloria….I know. No, I don't really think they're in the mood to talk…I get it, I'm sure she'd like to, but we're under the desk right now so…yeah, I guess you could call it that…look, thanks for checking in but I have to go…yeah, I love you too, Gloria…see you soon…bye." She hangs up the phone and looks up at Hayley, whose face says 'hysterical' all over it and holds out her, other arm. With a look of relief, Hayley plunges to the floor, taking a spot right up against me in our mother's hold.

***Time jump…Claire goes out for some…necessary items, and it's just the girls, talking***

Alex POV

"When was the first time?" she asks me, and I look up at her in horror. We're sitting on the couch, not really watching to television that' on. I pause, unsure that I want to talk right now, but I do.

"Prom" I tell her, watching her face and emotions very closely to watch what hits a nerve. But then I figure, anything will it is still…or was her boyfriend that did this to me.

"Since then?" I can't understand why we're having this conversation, but I guess anyone would want to know. I ponder my response…

"Yes" I tell her. I watch her take a deep breath in, her entire upper body moving with her chest. She nods, and then there is silence.

"How many times?" she chokes…

"6" I say, also choking, ready to either stop or throw up in a heartbeat.

"When was the last" I freeze, unsure of what to say. The last time he was in our house, in our room, in my bed, while she was asleep. She peeks up at me through her hair, then head one when she sees fresh tears appear in my eyes. She then begins to cry as well, mimicking me…

"When?" she asks, almost unable to spit the word out, as it is laced with tears and sorrow, choked and thick.

"Please!" she pleads, wanting so badly to help.

"Roughly a week ago" I tell her, and I am watching her do the math, realization dawning on her, washing over her like a tidal wave.

"At night… the night before you found the rag…" her entire body coughs when the sounds wrenches up her throat.

There is a knock at the door; immediately followed by the doorbell; then ponding; and a voice.

"Open the fucking door you slut! I told you what would happen if you told!" a pause.

"OPEN THE FUSCKING DOOR BITCH!"

"Please no" were the only two words I could sleep before the door flew open and crashed into wall behind it.

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought. Sorry for the late update, school, life, everything. Love you all. Review, PM, ideas? Critiques? **


	7. Nightmare

_The door flew open, crashing into the wall behind it._

A scream split through the air, followed by running and thumping as Hayley tripped her way up the stairs. Unknowingly she left Alex, slow and pained, alone and to the mercy of her now ex-boyfriend. She only realized it when the sound of her cries and his yelling roared through the air._ Oh no…_ she thought, _but what am I supposed to do? Let him get me? ...yes…. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a car door and more yelling, "NO! ALEX! HAYLEY! NO! MY BABIES! GET THE HELL OUT OF HOUSE YOU BASTARD!" Claire yelled. Horror settled into his features, and he got up and ran, crashing into walls as pulled his pants up. Claire crashed through the front door, running straight to Alex, clothes ripped and bloody, curled in the fetal position on the floor in the living room.

"Alex? Oh my god! My baby! NO! Oh honey, come here, oh my god… oh my god… oh my god…" she repeated. She pulled Alex towards her, yanking her own jacket off and placing it over her daughter's tiny body. This is what he'd done to her… he made her this way… broken, frail, fragile… _afraid._ Hayley thumped loudly and quickly down the stairs, and into the arms of her awaiting mother.

"Alex, Honey? Go get dressed, we're going to the police!" she explained hurriedly, cupping her daughter's face in her hands. Her eyes pleaded with the young girl, wanting her to listen, but somewhere, deep down, she knew her daughter didn't want this, she knew her baby was going to put up a fight about this. She also knew she didn't want to give in, but maybe at some point, she might have to. She couldn't lose her daughter's trust. Not now; not ever.

"NO! PLEASE! NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! NO!" she broke; Claire Dunphy looked her broken daughter in the face and told her very strictly,

"We. Are going. Now. Get dressed." The girl didn't fight, but she didn't move. Instead, her sobs got harder, her body shook more violently, and her thoughts got cloudier. Her make-up began to run, exposing more bruises of the violent, persistent attacks. All her mother could do was stare at what was left of her brilliant little girl. She prayed in her heart that Luke and Phil didn't return home a day early from their fishing trip early.

She finally got up, slow and steady. She went upstairs, grabbed a jacket and returned. Claire turned to Hayley, held out her hand for Hayley to take it and did the same for Alex. She locked the door and called Gloria.

"Gloria? Yeah, can you do me a favor?... yeah, can you meet us at the hospital? …you can? …yeah…thanks so much…see you there…bye." She opened the back door for Alex and the passenger for Hayley. She got into the driver seat and started the car. It stirred to life and Claire backed slowly down the driveway and drove to the hospital.

The car ride felt long. It was silent, you know, other than the sound of sniffling and crying. The radio played soft music because no one bothered to change the channel or turn it off. Hayley clamped her hand around her mother's, and Alex stared longingly out of the window on the door. Self-consciously, Claire locked the doors and activated the child safety on them. There was nothing she could risk now.

She pulled into a parking space and stopped. Putting the car n park and turning it off, she held the keys and both her hands in her lap and they all sat there for a moment. Finally, she spoke.

"Come on girls. We're going in now" she got out of the car. Hayley followed, but it was like Alex never heard her, she just continued to stare. She was only broken from her trance when Claire went around and opened the door. Claire reached over and undid the seatbelt; she pulled Alex from the car and tucked the girl under her arm. She placed under the other arm and the walked towards the entrance.

Claire walked right up to the desk, leaving Hayley clinging to her little sister.

"My daughter has repeatedly been raped, she needs a kit as soon as you can get a nurse, or doctor for her please." The nurse stared, wide-eyed and horrified and moved quickly. Picking up the phone, she muttered a few words and that was when Gloria came bursting through the front door. She looked around and spotted the two girls.

"Alex, Hayley, Mijas" she said softly and scurried towards them. Alex had no hesitation wrapping both arms securely around the Colombian's waist, and the woman didn't wait to curl herself into a hug over the girl. Hayley stared longingly at the embrace and when Gloria noticed the looked on her face, she stuck an arm out and waved it hastily towards herself. Hayley ran into her, tucking her arms to her chest in breathed in the scent of the older woman's perfume. Claire turned to take a seat and noticed the sight. Gloria pulled back and looked Hayley in the eye, cupping her chin before placing a kiss on the top of her head. She did the same to Alex before looking Claire in the eye.

Claire took slow, solemn steps towards her and embraced her. Gloria raked her nails down her step-daughter's back and asked her a question that would make anyone but Claire Dunphy break in such a situation,

"Are you okay?" she asked, rolling her Rs. Claire smiled into her neck at the familiarity of the woman and pulled out. She gave Gloria a look in the eye that said 'no' but nodded her head for the sake of the girls. They both turned to the two teenagers, plastered together in fright and walked towards them. Claire wrapped herself around Alex; Gloria did the same to Hayley and they led the two girls to the waiting room. This would not be fun.

A few minutes later, a woman with chocolate skin walked through the doors, she took a look at the chart in her hands and let out a big sigh, "Alex Dunphy?" she said sorrowfully. Alex didn't move; Claire didn't register at first, "Alex? Alex Dunphy?" Claire looked up this time, meeting eyes with the woman, who began to make her way towards them. Alex was slouched into Claire, both arms wrapped securely around her waist. Claire looked down at her and whispered that they had to go.

"Alex? That's you right?" The woman knelt in front of Alex, who acknowledged her by moving her eyes to look at her, "I'm Christina Hawthorne, I know that this is incredibly scary, but I know you're brave. I promise you we'll be very careful. We'll take really, really good care of you." A tear slipped from her eye and down her bruised cheek. Christina stood and held out a hand, Alex stared at it for a moment before reaching for it and pulling herself up.

"Do you want to bring mom with you?" Alex stared between the two women, but didn't know if she wanted to pick her mom. She knew her mom would want to come with her, to be her hero, but she didn't know if mom could handle it, or if she wanted her to see her like she would if she went with them. Regretfully she shook her head. "Why don't you go wait with my friend Bobby over there alright? She's actually also going in with us, because the state says I can't do this procedure on my own. Let me talk to mom for a minute." Alex nodded and walked over to Bobby, who placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Hi mom" Christina said

"It's Claire, call me Claire" She told her

"Well Claire, I know it hurts. Her saying she didn't want you back there. But I want you to know that it's to be expected. It isn't that she doesn't want you back there, she does, emotionally. But in her line of thought, girls are very conscious about their bodies, I know I didn't want my mother seeing any part of me after I was maybe twelve. And in her state, that's multiplied by about twenty. She also probably doesn't want to see you break. She needs you to stay strong, in her mind, letting you see what you would back there, hearing what you would; she doesn't want to alter that image. Mom is the strong one, always will be. I need you not to take it personally." Claire nodded and the nurse looked to Gloria, "If she says yes, would you be okay to go back with her. I just want someone she trusts." Gloria looked shocked. Then, she looked at Claire for permission; she nodded encouragingly. "Alright then."

She got up and walked back over to Alex and the other woman, "What about, is that your aunt? Can she come? I just want you to have someone…" She nodded hesitantly. Christina looked to Gloria and gave a definitive nod of the head. Gloria kissed Hayley's head and got up, squeezing Claire's hand and walking over to Alex. Claire watched them disappear.

The only thing Alex could think about was the nightmare that would start over as soon as she set foot in that room.

**All I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm going to try and do better with updating, but school is eating me alive and life isn't very nice right now, it's hell-ish. Read, review, pm, favorite, all that stuff. Love you guys for being so patient and supportive. Hope you enjoyed…**


	8. Finally

**Umm yeah… I don't know what else to say besides sorry. I was going through a crisis and… yeah, enjoy.**

_Would she be able to handle it? Will she be just like I think mom would? Will she cry and gasp and judge me?_ Alex thought, walking through the door into a large room, clamped to the hand of her Colombian 'grandmother'. Alex took a breath and looked around. It looked just like a regular hospital room, just bigger, more cabinets, a small, ineffective curtain…a tray with a camera and other…things.

She flinched into Gloria when she felt a hand on her upper arm. Not only did it already hurt, no one could do anything to her now without narrating their actions unless they wanted to provoke a breakdown out of her. Slowly, she came back down from her internal mini freak-out and turned to face the women. They were watching her every move, weary and noting everything that made her flinch. She felt like a museum exhibit, watched and studied, being tested on it later.

"Alex? The first thing I want to do is ask you some questions while I do a few of the fundamentals, height, weight, and other questions." The nurse, Christina said. Alex nodded and looked around, finally feeling comfortable enough to lean her weight, scarce as it was, back into the older woman by her side, allowing herself to be comforted.

"I'm going to have you stand over here and pull off your shoes" she said, pointing to a paper 'cloth' that had been laid on the floor. She moved to stand on it, finally having to break from Gloria's comforting presence. Alex pulled off the sandals she wore, leaving them on the mat as she stepped back off and wandered back over to take Gloria's hand. They watched intently as the other nurse, Bobbie, wrapped the cloth around the shoes and fit them in a paper bag marked "SHOES".

"Good, let's step over here to take your height, 5' 3 ½ ", weight is around… umm… wow… 83 lbs." She stepped nervously off the scale. She wasn't really trying so hard to be super skinny, she just…stopped eating, she wasn't anorexic…she isn't. She stared at the curtain, she knew what it was for, she'd have to go behind there… that's where you undress, where they finally…study you.

"Alright, hop up on the table, I'm going to feel your throat for swelling, I'm gonna listen to your heart, I'm going to take your blood pressure, look in your ears, eyes, and throat. I'm also going to check your heart rate to make sure it's pretty normal alright? I'm going to ask you some questions along the way." Alex nodded again and made her way slowly to the table, hopping up with little grace as she tried to keep herself upright and not on the floor in pain.

She began with her throat, feeling along it to check for swelling, "Are your periods regular?"

"They were" Bobbie wrote it down

"Do you know when the last was?" she shrank away as the nurse hit a sore spot, she didn't move her hands, just waited for the scared teen to return.

She did, "No, I don't"

"Is there a possibility you could be pregnant?"

She paused and didn't say anything. That was her first mistake. Christina ducked to look her in the eye; "I need you to tell me and be honest" she stood and continued with her exam.

"…I guess…"

"So he didn't use a condom?"

"Are you always this blunt?"

"Alex!" her Colombian 'grandmother' reprimanded. She wasn't reacting to this, just sitting there…in the chair…watching. Why?

"…no…" she answered, regretting it.

"Have you had sexual partners before this?"

"No… I haven't"

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes, I'm 15, what do expect?"

"Alright, I'm done here, I need you now, to be brave and stand behind the curtain and hand me the clothes that I ask for okay?" there was no movement from the teenager sitting on the table. A single tear slid out of one eye and she turned away from Gloria, taking a slow, steady breath.

"I changed my mind… I don't want Gloria here anymore…" she said, causing everyone to look taken aback. Christina pursed her lips and looked to Gloria, who just stood, graciously, and made her way to the door, she gave a tight smile before reaching out for the handle. Alex didn't see the gesture Christina gave her, telling her to wait for a few moments.

"Alex…" she said, placing a hand on the girl's arm. She flinched all the way away, landing on the floor and scrambling away.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! I DIDN'T DO IT! PLEASE!" she screamed, continuing into the far corner of the room. "NO! Please! I don't deserve this anymore! I don't owe you! I didn't do anything! Why do you hate me?!" she panicked, beginning to sweat, she landed in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth, blocking everyone out as she chanted 'no'.

Christina glanced at Gloria, who put up a finger and finally left the room, leaving Christina and Bobbie to their own devices to deal with the broken teenager until the woman returned. This would be the longest rape-kit either one had ever done, because though they were hard, and they were rare in the first place, neither of them had dealt with a reaction that was this violent before. All they could do was wait and watch in horror as the teen slipped farther and farther away.

Gloria appeared in the waiting room. Hayley had her arms around her mother's waist, her legs draped over Claire's thighs, head tucked to her chest. Claire looked up at the sound of Gloria's heels clicking on the gray flooring. Fear danced in her eyes, worry played on her features, and tears rolled down her cheeks, silently, slowly, steadily.

"What's wrong? What happened? Is she okay?" she asked frantically.

"I think she needs her mother, Claire, I watch Hayley, don't worry" Gloria told her. She walked over to them carefully, moving slowly to gently wrap a hand around Hayley's upper arm. She didn't move, just held tighter around Claire's waist.

Claire stared down at her, then back up at Gloria, and began to pull out of Hayley's grasp. But she held tighter to her mother, not wanting to be yanked away because the only thing she wanted right now was the comfort of her mother's embrace in this time of need. She was scared to let go, scared that if she let go, she'd lose her mother too. She knew that letting go meant this was actually happening and that someone did actually have to be here to comfort her.

"Please, no, I want you…" she trailed.

Claire looked up once more to Gloria, suddenly feeling like she wanted the woman to be older so that she could feel better going to her for help and feeling more as though it were her step-mom and not her sister. But she couldn't get anything; Gloria had this glazed look on her face, even though the episode in the other room didn't really seem to faze her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was suddenly cut off by the other nurse, Bobbie, "She wants her sister" she stated plainly with a nod of her head before disappearing back into the hallway behind her to return to her duty in the room of horrors.

Hayley looked up at her mom, shock playing harshly on her delicate features. Claire looked back at her in terror before turning her head up to stare into the eyes of her step-mom. Gloria still didn't seem fazed, she just stood there. Was she trying to be the rock? Was she trying so hard to be the strong one for everyone to fall back on? She didn't know, but she was grateful for having someone that could do such a thing-be so strong.

"I think she can do it" Gloria stated with a definitive nod of the head, "They'll be okay. If anything goes wrong, they'll help her out of there… if she's up for it…" Gloria added quietly.

Claire stared back down at her daughter, feeling almost as if she would soon be displaying the actual physical symptoms of shock. She nodded and helped Hayley to a standing position. Hayley reached absentmindedly for Gloria's hand, only realizing she'd done it when its softness held back. But she didn't react, it seemed nearly deliberate.

And then Gloria began walking, pulling Hayley back into reality and with her as she did. And they were gone, because deep down inside, no matter how much she taunted her, Hayley would do absolutely anything for her sister-even be there to hold her hand during the nightmare that had exposed itself in the very room they were headed to. The hallway was empty; the floor was made up of slate colored tiles, looking almost like a floor would in a dance studio. The walls were dull and gray; there were a few inspirational posters, and floor assignments by the elevators. The hallway was empty, eerily quiet, and the closer they got to their destination room, the more present the anxiety in Hayley's was.

Standing outside the room where she could barely hear the sobs coming from her little sister on the other side of the door. She stared at the door: wooden, no window, one of those draft tubs at the bottom-probably so as little sound as possible would escape during whatever happens on the other side of that door.

"Are you sure?" Gloria asked, holding Hayley by the tops of her arms and forcing the teenager to look directly into her eyes.

"She needs me" Hayley stated plainly and turned to the door. Gloria gave her a sad smile and kissed her hand. Drawing in another shaky breath, Hayley pulled down on the door handle and slipped inside.

Without acknowledging either of the two women, Hayley beeline for the source of the sobs. There was Alex, in the corner, knees tucked to her chest, rocking back and forth. Reaching her sister, Hayley squatted down to her level to make eye contact with her. She reached out to touch the young girl's knee, allowing her to realize that Hayley had in fact come to her rescue. Alex lunged for her sister, securing her arms around the older brunette's neck and bringing her to the floor beside her. They sat thee for five minutes. Hayley shushed her little sister, knowing that taking control of this situation was so far out of her league.

Hayley sucked in another wavering breath, "Alex, you have to do this. We!" she emphasized, "have to do this. You have to get better. You have to get better for me" She added in a quiet whisper. Hayley began to stand, bringing along her sister as she did.

"Alright hon" Christina said, "Can you stand behind the curtain for me?" she asked, gauging the girl's reaction closely, hoping she didn't panic again.

But she didn't. Alex began to move, unaware of the grip that she was holding on her sister, and unaware that she was pulling her along. However, as soon as they reached the curtain, and then arm's lengths apart, pulling their arms taught with each other, she stopped and turned, confused at this sudden halt to their movement. Her eyes pleaded with her older sister, pleaded with her to help her through this. She wanted to finally be close to Hayley, even if it took something like this to make that happen. She wanted- she _needed _Hayley to do this with her, and not from afar.

"You should do this by yourself Alex" Hayley stated plainly.

"No, Please, I want- I want you to be with me… I need you to be with me… I need you" Alex whimpered, visibly deflating.

"I know. And I'm here, I will be right here. But I think this part you should do on your own but I will be holding your hand for every step of the way after this." Hayley stated, allowing her hand to go limp in Alex's.

So Alex dropped the hand and turned back toward the curtain to finally, once and for all, begin what she came here to do.


End file.
